helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heart of Everything
Previous Quest Info Who wrote the mystic note that Magda received? Do you know? Objective Beat Civilian Woman in the Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +500 Notes *Matthew can be obtained as a partner when this quest is unlocked. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Are you going on a mystery date today, Lady? Magda: What mystery date? Maid: Eh, you are not? I saw a note in your handbag, asking you today - Magda: Let me see - If you want to see me off, come to this address - 271 Cross Street What's this? So confusing... Maid: There are more words on the back, Lady! Magda: On the back? - I wonder if you will see this note. If you see it, then...' The writing is obliterated. Maid: What a romantic invitation. Magda: Who put it when I didn't notice? Maid: He didn't put his signature, Lady, maybe he wanted you to figure out his identity? Magda: Let me think, who would do this... Maid: According to the note, he should be leaving Finsel soon, and would like you to see him off. Magda: Leaving Finsel soon? I know who he is... Story Chat 2 Matthew: Ah, you saw that note in the end. Magda: You wrote that? Matthew: Please forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you. I just want to know whether the fate will let you see that note. Magda: If the servant hadn't reminded me, perhaps I wouldn't find your note. Matthew: Then I guess I should thank the servant. Magda: You are my friend, and you are leaving - I should have come to see you off. But you put that note in a place that was so hard to find - Civilian Woman: Then you shouldn't come! Magda: ?? : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: Mr. Matthew is... is so nice to you! But you have been so ungrateful! You should go now! We don't need you here! : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: Mr. Matthew was supposed to leave two hours ago, and the luggage had already been loaded onto the carriage - Matthew: Ahem! Civilian Woman: ...It's better to let him tell you this! Magda: Mr. Matthew, sorry I'm late. Lady Lynna and all the ladies who are close to you - have they all left already? Matthew: Ladies' tears will stop wanderers' steps. I told them not to see me off. Magda: I see... Matthew: Actually... I didn't want you to come, either. Magda: Fortunately, my servant noticed your note. Matthew: The note, I was not sure you could see it, but I was sure you had a 50% chance not seeing it. Anyway, you saw it - It's a little late, but good things always come late. Magda: It's a pity that I didn't bring you a gift in such a hurry... Matthew: Your coming is already the best gift for me. Magda: You are always so considerate. Matthew: But what a pity... I thought I could see you crying for my leaving. Magda: Cry??? Matthew: Um. I guess I won't have the pleasure. Somebody, help me unpack my luggage. Magda: Wait... Wait a minute! What did you say? Matthew: Oh, I'm going to unpack my luggage. Magda: Aren't you leaving? Matthew: Ah... You're right. I was supposed to leave for a small town in the south today. But I have just checked my luggage and found a very valuable piece of luggage missing. Magda: Please say, I will prepare it for you. Matthew: ...Your heart. Magda: ............ Matthew: Actually, the note was a joke to myself. I deliberately did not tell you and put it quietly into your bag. I thought if you could not see the note, I would give myself a way out. Magda: But I saw it... Matthew: So... I have no choice now. Only to stay is the thing that I desire most. Story Chat 3 Eliza: I hear that Mr. Matthew has decided to stay in Finsel for a while longer? Magda: That's right. Eliza: Invite him to dinner at home. I want to give him a treat to thank him for the gem. Magda: Uh... Eliza: Wait, it would be more sincere if I personally invite him. He did the Ellensteins such a favor. We can't neglect him. That's it. I'll write now - servant, get a pen and paper. Magda: Mom - Eliza: Magda, come over here and help me see if the style of our invitation letter is out of date? The cut lace is now rarely used by FInsel nobles, right? Magda: Probably... Eliza: We need to have craftsman bring some lace here tomorrow, uh... It is not easy to maintain the nobility. Even the lace on the invitation card indicates the face of the Ellensteins. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript